My Years at Hogwarts: Repost
by HarryStoleTheTardis
Summary: Hi, my name is Lauren, but everyone calls me Laurie. This is the story of my first year at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy! (this is a repost from my old account, Lulabell143, so please dont accuse me of stealing. I genuinely can't get into my other account and i lost all of my backup stories and some other ideas on my phone when it broke. I'm just glad to finally be back on fanfiction:)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys and girls, it's Lulabell143 talking to you from my new account: HarryStoleTheTardis. My old account went bad when my email got all messed up so here I am. Anyway, I am reposting my old stories and I have some new ones. I am also open for collaboration with another author. Also, if anyone is open to helping me with some of my fanfic ideas, please review any of my stories with a request and we will go from there. Thanks!:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only write these for fun. Please R&amp;R. Enjoy!

This series is dedicated to my best friend Sara W, who has been with me through thick in thin. You're the best, Sara!

Hi, my name is Laurie. This is the story of my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the beginning of seven years that changed my life and my friends life forever.

Chapter 1: First Year Beginnings

My friend, Sara and I were astonished by the enchanted ceiling and the floating candles when we first set foot in the Great Hall. We were two typical, nervous first-years. We were scared and excited about which house we would be sorted in. However, I didn't have much time to worry about which house I was going to be sorted into, because I was the fist name called.

I stepped up to the stool nervously and glanced at Sara as I sat down. She gave me a reassuring smile that I caught right before the hat fell over my eyes. The entire Hall held it's breath as they waited for me to be sorted. Then, I heard the hat speak. "Hmm, somewhat difficult. Hmm. Quick mind, yes. Cunning, determined. Okay, Slytherin!" The Slytherins cheered as I made my way to their table. Now all I had to do was hope that Sara was sorted into Slytherin as well. I had my fingers crossed when she was sorted, but it was no use. My best friend was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore gave a quick speech and then the start-of-term feast began. Everything looked delicious, but I still couldn't get over the shock. I began to put food on my plate, but I had a feeling that I wasn't going to eat it. A tear slid down my right cheek. How could I enjoy school without my best friend by my side? Another tear slid down my left cheek.

"Why are you crying?" A voice from my right asked. I turned to see a first-year boy looking concerned. He had very light blond hair and blue eyes with flecks of silver in them. I wiped away my tears. "Thank you for your concern, but i'm fine." "Ugh. I hate when people do that." The boy said, annoyed. "Do what?" I asked. "Cry and then say they're fine. Seriously, what's wrong?" He asked again, rolling his eyes. "My best friend got sorted into Hufflepuff. I was hoping that we would be in the same house." "Oh. Well, You'll make friends in this house, too. Plus, we have classes with the other houses sometimes. I'm sure that you'll see your friend in some of the classes." "Thanks for letting me know that. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Lauren Greengrass, by the way, but everyone calls me Laurie." "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." "Nice to meet you." I replied. Things finally seemed to be looking up. I had already made a new friend and I was finally starting to enjoy the feast.

I did get a little homesick once it was time to go to bed, but I knew I had to get some sleep. I had to get ready for potions with the Hufflepuffs the very next day.

Well, there's the first Chapter of my first story in my seven part series. Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think or what you would like me to do in the future. I'm always open to new ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Harry Potter Fans! I'm back for a second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! No matter how many times I wave my wand I won't ever own Harry Potter.

Sara's POV:

I was very happy to be having potions with Laurie the next day. It looked like she had made a new friend last night during the feast. I had made a new friend, too. He was a third year named Cedric Diggory. I was going to introduce him to Laurie at lunch after potions. I'm not very good at potions, even though my mother created an antidote for Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world.

When I entered the potions classroom, I could see a distinct line down the room splitting up the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs. Laurie entered the room right after me. "How did you sleep last night?" She asked. "Pretty well." I replied "Do you want to sit together?" "Laurie, I am so sorry, but doesn't it kind of look like the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs shouldn't be sitting together? I mean, I don't want to break rules on the first day." "Hey, i'll let you sit with me at the Slytherin table at lunch today. I don't think that that is breaking the rules." We both went to our side of the classroom. Laurie sat with that same blonde-haired boy that she had sat next to last night. I sat next to a red-haired girl named Susan.

Professor Snape burst into the room, his cape billowing behind him as he slammed the door and strode over to his desk. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," He looked over at the blond boy and Laurie and they both smiled nervously."who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." I was vigorously writing this down, but Snape thought different. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT PAY ATTENTION." I looked up from my notes and put my quill back in the ink well. "Ms. Ridgecrest. Your mother invented the antidote for Amortentia, correct?" "Yes, sir." I replied. "Then I suppose that you would be able to answer a few simple questions since you seem so knowledgable about potions that you won't pay attention in my class. Tell me what would I get if I added powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" 'Add what of what to what?' I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Laurie raising her hand as high as it would go. Typical. I looked back at Snape and shrugged. "You don't know? "Well, then where, Ms. Ridgecrest, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Laurie's hand was still up in the air. "I don't know, sir." I replied. "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Laurie was on the verge of standing up with her hand in the air. "I don't know, but clearly Laurie knows, why don't you try her?" I replied. "Arrogant and a smart alec. Ten points from Hufflepuff." Some of the Slytherins snickered. "I want one full roll of parchment on Monkshood and Wolsbane and it will be due on Monday of next week." The entire class groaned. As I walked out of the classroom, I got mean looks from some of the other Hufflepuffs and even a few of the Slytherins. Thank goodness I could sit with my friend at lunch, because this was turning out to be a horrible first day.

I know, a sad ending, but it will get better for Sara. Tell me what you thought, what I did well, what I can improve on, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3:

Laurie's POV:

I felt so horrible for Sara. It wasn't fair that Snape put her on the spot like that and then took points away even though the term had hardly started. When she left the room I could see that she was crying. I hated it when my best friend cried. Sara was very insecure, because she had grown up in a home where she was constantly forgotten. She was the middle child of 5 sisters, and it seemed like her parents never had time for her. I met her in grade school on my first day of kindergarten. We were the two "weird" girls that no one ever wanted to talk to. That's because we were different and we knew it. We could do things that none of the other kids could. Whenever I really wanted to answer a question in class, I would start floating a little above my chair. After the fifth time that this happened, my parents and Sara's parents got us both to be home-schooled until we were old enough to learn magic. I was Sara's only friend and she was my only friend. I grew up cooped up in my room most of the time, because my parents were so concerned about keeping me safe. I was an only child, so even though I was a pureblood, I didn't get much exposure to magic except for a couple of times when I saw my mother brewing a potion for my fever or my father outside playing quidditch with his friends.

I walked out of the potions classroom towards the Great Hall. Draco followed close behind and soon caught up with me. "That was hilarious. That stupid Hufflepuff didn't know a thing. Oh, that was rich!" Then he noticed that I was angry. "What's your problem?" He asked. Then he ducked, barely avoiding my hand that had come up to smack him. "That Hufflepuff that you were laughing at happens to be my best friend!" I exclaimed. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. You don't have to hit me." He replied. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I stated "You can meet her at lunch today."

Sara was waiting for me in the Great Hall with a boy that looked to be a couple years older than us. "Laurie, this is Cedric Diggory. He's a third year." "Nice to meet you, Cedric. Sara, this is Draco." I nudged him with my elbow. He cleared his throat and his face turned a little red. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior in potions today. I didn't know you were Laurie's friend. If I had I wouldn't have laughed." "It's okay." Sara replied. "C'mon and sit at our table for lunch today." I said. "Wait , who said that they could sit at our table?" Draco asked. I gave him a look. "Oh, sorry." The Slytherins did send Sara and Cedric some mean looks when they sat down, but I shot them some glares and they minded their own business after that.

While we were eating, I noticed three people from the Gryffindor table were acting strange. The three of them were staring at the Daily Prophet and were looking worried. "Sara, do you know who those three Gryffindor's are?" I asked pointing them out. "Oh, yes, I met them in Herbology this morning. The one on the right is Ron Weasley, the one on the left is Hermione Granger, and the one in the middle is Harry Potter." "Harry Potter?!" "Yes. They're all really nice. You guys have flying lessons with them this afternoon."

Tell me what you thought and stay tuned! Another chapter is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Potterheads! I'm back for another chapter.

I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just a really big fan.

Here's chapter 4:

Laurie's POV:

I was starting to get nervous about flying lessons as I walked out of the Great Hall. I didn't even know why i wanted to take flying lessons in the first place. I had a small fear of heights and flying seemed pretty dangerous to me. I told Draco about my fear and he said that flying was one of the best things that the wizarding world had to offer. No matter how much he reassured me however, I was still worried.

When we got outside, I started to calm down. A lot of the other girls looked nervous. Madam Hooch told us to step up to the left side of our broomstick, place our right hand over the broom, and say "Up.". A few people got it on the first try, but I had to try 5 times before I got it. Everyone mounted their brooms and we were about to start the actual flying part of the lesson when Neville Longbottom's broom took him up into the air. No matter what Neville tried, the broom acted of its own accord and it kept taking him farther away from the group until Neville's sweater snagged on a statue and the broom left him hanging while it rose higher and higher until it was out of sight. Neville's sweater ripped and he fell from the great height and hit the ground hard. "Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch pushed through the crowd to examine Neville. "Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Come on now get up. Everyone needs to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch".

Once she had left, Draco went over to where Neville had fallen and picked up the Remembrall that Neville had dropped. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his fat arse." All of the Slytherins, except me, laughed. Harry Potter walked up to Draco. "Give it here, Malfoy." He demanded. Draco smirked. "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." "Draco, stop! Give it back!" I protested. I may have been a Slytherin, but I wouldn't do something as mean as that. Draco just ignored me. "How about on the roof?" He asked Harry as he mounted his broom and went into the air. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Harry mounted his broom. Hermione Granger tried to stop him. "Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" Harry had already lifted off. "What an idiot!" She exclaimed. "No, I think Draco's the bigger idiot here." I told Hermione. "He doesn't realize that Harry's father was one of the best Seekers that Hogwarts has ever seen." "Really?" Hermione asked. I nodded. "I'm Lauren Greengrass by the way, but you can call me Laurie. Everybody does." "Nice to meet you, Laurie. I'm Hermione Granger. I have to say that you're the nicest Slytherin I've met so far." "Hey, I may be cunning and determined, but I am not mean." I replied. "Hey, look! Harry's caught the Remembrall!" Seaumus Finnigan shouted. Harry came down and I went along with the Gryffindors to congratulate him. However, Professor Mcgonagall came out and told Harry to come with her. My first thought was that he was going to be expelled, but then I noticed that Professor Mcgonagall seemed happy. 'Well,' I thought,'I'll probably find out tonight."

* * *

That evening in the Great Hall, the Slytherin team captain, Marcus Flint, told us that Harry Potter was the new Gryffindor seeker. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle looked like they wanted to hit something, Pansy Parkinson looked like she was about to cry, Draco looked like he wanted to kill someone, particularly a Gryffindor with a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead, but I was smiling triumphantly. I had predicted correctly why Professor Mcgonagall had looked so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! It's me again with another chapter for you!

I do not own Harry Potter, so back off before I set a troll on you!

Speaking of trolls...

Sara's POV:

It was Halloween and we were all enjoying the feast in the Great Hall when Proffessor Quirrel ran in. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Professor Dumbledore stood up surprisingly calmly. "Thought you ought to know." with that, Quirrel fainted. The Great Hall erupted in panic. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted and the Hall fell silent instantly. "Prefects are to take the students to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Everybody left calmly and quietly, but I realized something. The Slytherins had their dorms in the dungeons! I looked back and saw that the Slytherins were staying in the Great Hall for the night. Knowing that my friend was safe, I went straight to sleep when I got to my dorm. The next morning, however, I was in for a shock.

* * *

When I walked into the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast, everybody was buzzing about something. Laurie skipped over to the Hufflepuff table with Draco following close behind. "Did you hear?" She asked excitedly. "Hear what?" "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley saved Hermione Granger from that troll last night in the girl's bathroom!" She exclaimed. "Really? A fully grown mountain troll?" I asked. She nodded. "Unbelievable."I stated, shocked. Draco rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Laurie. We have to go now if we want to get a good view of the Quidditch match today." Laurie sent me an apologetic smile as Draco drug her away.

I was really excited to see a Quidditch match in real life. I had only read about them or seen pictures of famous Quidditch teams. At the beginning of the game I could definitely tell that the Gryffindor team played fairly and followed the rules while the Slytherin team played roughly and bent the rules. About 10 minutes into the game, Harry Potter's Nimbus 2000 started acting weird. It started moving as if it was trying to throw him off of it. It looked like someone was jinxing it. My first thought was that Draco was doing it as a joke, but it seemed too complicated a jinx for a first-year to do it. I saw Hermione run towards where the teachers were sitting and the next thing I saw was Snape's cloak on fire. I looked back at Harry and saw that he had sited the snitch. He suddenly dove down along with the Slytherin seeker, but when they got close to the ground, the Slytherin seeker chickened out. Harry ended up falling off of his broom, but he immediately stood back up, because he had only been a few feet off the ground. He looked like he was about to throw up, but he suddenly spit out the snitch and caught it in his hands. He had caught the snitch! Gryffindor had won!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6. I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me.

Sara's POV:

It was after Christmas and I had been woken up in the middle of the night by Laurie. "C'mon, Sara. Wake up!"Laurie had exclaimed. I opened my eyes and Laurie told me to get dressed. I pulled on my robes and followed her downstairs into the common room. I had given her the password so it didn't surprise me that she was in there with Draco. Draco led us outside to spy on Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

We followed them to Hagrid's house on the grounds and we peeked inside the window. We saw that Hagrid had a baby dragon and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were staring at it in awe. Harry looked up and saw us staring through the window. We all ran to tell Professor Mcgonagall that they were out of bed. She took the six of us into her office once she had found Harry, Hermione and Ron."Nothing, I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk around the school at night. Therefore, as a punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken. "Fifty?!" Harry exclaimed. "Each." Professor Mcgonagall replied. "And to ensure that it doesn't happen again, all six of you will recieve detention." Draco stepped up to the desk. "Excuse me, Professor I must have misheard you. I thought you said the six of us." "No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You will join your classmates in detention.

* * *

The next evening, we went to serve our detention with Hagrid. We went into the forest to search for a hurt unicorn. However, our trip soon ended when Harry almost got killed by a hooded figure. As we headed back to the castle, I heard the golden trio whispering about something called the philosopher's stone.

Hope that you enjoyed it. The last chapter is next. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the ending that you've all been waiting for.

I do not own Harry Potter.

My first year at Hogwarts was coming to an end. Just the other night, Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort once again. It was really scary to think that the world's darkest wizard had been inside the school. However, everything was great! Slytherin had won the quidditch cup, because Gryffindor didn't have Harry in the final match. He was still lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing when they played.

It was the end-of-year feast and, in my opinion, it was the best feast yet. Not only had Slytherin won the quidditch cup, but we were in the lead for the house cup as well! Both cups in the same year was a very big accomplishment. However, Professor Dumbledore awarded some last minute points to the Gryffindors due to what happened between Harry and Lord Voldemort. Gryffindor ended up winning the house cup at the last minute! I was a little disappointed that Slytherin had lost the house cup, but when we were about to get on the train, I still congratulated the Gryffindors. Harry, Hermione, and Ron told me that they would write when they could.

I skipped over to where Sara and Draco were at King's Cross. Cedric had already left. I hugged Draco. "Have a good summer." I told him. "I'll write. I promise." He replied. Then he left to go find his parents. I hugged Sara. "You have to write." I demanded. "I will. Everyday." "Pinkie swear?" "Pinkie swear." I watched as she left with her parents. I smiled. I hoped that the summer would go by fast, because I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts for my second year!

THE END

I hope you liked it!

Review Please! The Chamber of Secrets is coming soon!


End file.
